<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss me on the lips by Mon_chinchin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706115">Kiss me on the lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mon_chinchin/pseuds/Mon_chinchin'>Mon_chinchin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Music, Apartment, Bikes, Break Up, Cute, Drinking, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Light Angst, Light Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Meeting the Parents, Monsta X Bingo, Sweetheart, Switching, Vanilla, Why Did I Write This?, biker wonho, clubs, fast paced, getting over past break ups, hemlets, how do i tag again?, insecure hyunwoo, just read it, loads of fluff, monsatx, relationship, showho, wonho - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mon_chinchin/pseuds/Mon_chinchin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunwoo is looking to forget about his past relationship and a blonde greek God A.K.A Wonho appears.<br/>*<br/>*<br/>*<br/>( i am shit at these please read it)</p><p>(((((This idea is mine, please don't copy to other websites<br/>Please don't copy my work. )))))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss me on the lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>um hi, it's been so long since I have written a fanfic, I miss Monsta x so much. i miss wonho, I miss them in general, plus uni is hard, damn! a bitch does not have time.<br/>but I hope you guys enjoy this!!  &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*<br/>
*                                                                                                     (Kiss me on the Lips)<br/>
*<br/>
*</p><p>They made eye contact with each other in the crowded club. He was wearing a see a black T-shirt with faded blue jeans and converse, the leather jacket rested behind his chair. Hyunwoo scanned him and then looked away to order another whiskey.<br/>
He had never tried it before. It burned his throat just like Minhyuk did when he left him. Today was the day he was finally going to admit, that he was no longer in a relationship with him, whom he had known for two years. To say the least he was devasted, even after 2 months he was not able to get over him. Meanwhile he was in a happy relationship, or so was Hyunwoo told.<br/>
He remembers it so clearly those harsh words.<br/>
‘’Hyunwoo, this is not working out anymore, I don’t want to keep doing this. I am not happy’’<br/>
Hyunwoo had begged him to stay, had promised that he will try his best and more but Minhyuk didn’t spare him a second glance.<br/>
Over those past two months Hyunwoo had done a lot of self-reflecting, in his dictionary it meant to almost develop an alcohol addiction and drink what you don’t like. All the bitter wines that don’t turn sweet at the tip of your tongue, and the ones that burn your throat for a long time after you drink them, and the ones that make you forget your mistakes and regrets.<br/>
He looked over to His table again and the blonde man just titled his head a bit and smirked, Hyunwoo wasn’t sure if he was ready for any kind of emotions right now, he just wanted to forget and just get over it already. He finished his drink, got up and walked towards him through the crowd, people dancing with any care, as if there will be no tomorrow. The loud noises and lighting in the club made him feel lightheaded. His heart thumped against his chest, as he got closer he noticed more of that man. His perfect sculpted body seem to just fit right into his clothes, his beautifully jacked arms fitting handsomely in his T-shirt and his jeans just hugged all the right parts.<br/>
Hyunwoo thought about just turning away and leaving, he seemed way out of his league. Or just he could feel rejection coming his way. He suddenly felt hyper self-aware of his existence which made his stomach turn with insecurity. Hyunwoo looked for his eyes and found them right at himself, they were rather—inviting?<br/>
Hyunwoo went with his insecure feeling and turned around right in the crowd started to walk out.<br/>
***<br/>
Wonho saw his brown eyes and sad face turning away as if almost intimidated, he jumped from his seat garbing his jacket running after the tall, handsome man. He looked ethereal sitting in the dim blue lights, his nose scrunching up when ever he sipped his whiskey, as if trying to forget something. He looked—sad. Maybe he needed a break, maybe it was all just a misunderstanding. But Wonho’s heart told him to follow the beautifully built man outside and chase his sad eyes.<br/>
He found him walking away in his over-sized tucked in shirt in his jeans, he was shaking his head. Thousand scenarios ran through Wonho’s mind, but he didn’t stop and caught up to him. He grabbed his forearm and turned him around.<br/>
‘’Hey. I- uh saw you- er- looking, I thought maybe you wanted to—hang out maybe?’’<br/>
He let go of his arm as the beautiful man looked down on his grip, it was strong enough to stop him but not strong enough to hurt.<br/>
‘’I am Wonho by the way’’ he thrusted his hand Infront of him.<br/>
‘’Umm hi, I am Hyunwoo, Son Hyunwoo’’  he looked shocked, a little taken aback maybe by Wonho’s boldness or the physical touch, he couldn’t really put his finger on which.<br/>
‘’would you like to hang out with me maybe?’’  Wonho asked again.<br/>
‘’I- yes, yes I would like that’’ Hyunwoo said as pushed his hands in his pockets.<br/>
They started walking towards the parking lot.<br/>
‘’Your place or mine?’’<br/>
Wonho asked smiling and Hyunwoo just stared at him for a couple of seconds before clearing his throat and speaking.<br/>
‘’Yours If that’s okay, mine is a mess.’’ Shownu said while rubbing the back of his neck.<br/>
‘’that’s cool, have you ever ridden a motor bike before?’’ Wonho asked cursorily ‘’also how old are you?’’<br/>
Shownu bit his bottom lip ‘’I haven’t but I am not scared of such things and I am 27’’<br/>
‘’Oh, glad to hear that, and I am 27 as well’’  Wonho said as he threw the helmet towards Hyunwoo and opened the seat to grab the other one.<br/>
***<br/>
‘’Hold me tight’’<br/>
Hyunwoo hesitated before grabbing on to Wonho’s jacket’s sides but he clutched it, and his chest pressed against his back, even his back felt perfect.<br/>
The past 15 minutes had been the craziest thing happened to Hyunwoo in the last two months he wasn’t sure if the universe was in his side this time or not. He didn’t really care much he was just looking for temporary relief, and maybe Wonho and his bright smile was that escape.<br/>
They were there with in few minutes, Hyunwoo enjoyed the bike ride, it felt he was floating and Wonho smelled nice he leaned in a couple of times to smell the blonde.<br/>
As soon as they arrived all Hyunwoo could think was Wonho and his smell. He wondered how he would feel in his strong embrace, even If Hyunwoo was taller than the blonde he wanted to be held by him. Wonho closed the apartment door and looked at Hyunwoo once more as he looked out of the window.<br/>
***<br/>
Wonho liked it when Hyunwoo leaned in to smell him a couple of times while they were on the bike. He held his breathe and prayed he didn’t mess up this moment with his big mouth.<br/>
The elevator ride was not awkward at all, like he had with other one-night stands. It was a … warm feeling. He loved the wait they looked at each other and held the eye contact until someone walked in and Hyunwoo blushed and looked away, but Wonho kept staring. He was beautiful, his tucked in shirt had slid to one side and exposed his collar bones, so prominent. Hyunwoo licked his thick lips and Wonho lost his mind.<br/>
As they entered the apartment, Hyunwoo took his shoes off and looked at the big window with no curtains, he could see the city lights and mountains at the back. He took off his own shoes and jacket and stared at Hyunwoo, he turned to him and bit his lip again while looking down. Wonho walked up and played soft music.<br/>
‘’Would you like something to drink or eat?’’<br/>
‘’No- no I am fine thank you’’<br/>
After that it was all mostly blur for Hyunwoo, they were naked and tangled on the bed near window, with no curtains. It was so open Hyunwoo felt so exposed, but it felt good. Half way through sex Wonho pulled his face down and Hyunwoo closed his eyes, he kissed his eyes before changing positions and getting on top. It was all so gentle Hyunwoo felt so warm, so content inside of himself. He had never had this kind of feeling with anyone before.<br/>
Wonho placed his legs on each side of Hyunwoo and placed his hand on his chest.<br/>
‘’ You seemed so sad at the club, I hope you are feeling better’’ he leaned down and placed a kiss on Hyunwoo’s forehead.<br/>
Hyunwoo was so taken aback he had no idea what to say he just stared at him and looked into Wonho’s eyes, they looked so pure, so full of life. Everything he wanted to see in that moment was filled in his eyes.<br/>
Hyunwoo sat up and rolled Wonho off him and got on top again.<br/>
‘’ This is the first time in the past few months I have felt anything at all, Thank you’’ he leaned down to kiss Wonho’s neck. The rest of the night went by in a daze. Night seemed get longer as they got more intimate and none of them seemed to mind.<br/>
***<br/>
Wonho woke up to an empty and cold bed as his phone rang loudly in his ear. He stretched his arm and yawned while picking up the phone trying to ignore the disappointing feeling inside his stomach.<br/>
‘’hey’’ Wonho said not paying much mind<br/>
‘’HEY YOURSELF, MOTHER FUCKER! YOUR DEADLINE IS TODAY I NEED THAT FUCKING DEMO YOU DUMB WHORE’’ Kihyun’s voice blasted in his ear and he sat right up<br/>
‘’Shit! Fuck me’’ he groaned<br/>
‘’No, I think so someone did that for you last night you dumb fuck,’’ he a paused a bit  ‘’was he hot though?’’<br/>
‘’I- you know what, give me two hours I will be there with demo and details’’<br/>
‘’Okay hurry then!!’’<br/>
Wonho swore under his breath and made his bed, his brain was filled with Hyunwoo and last night. They didn’t share much words, but he was so gentle for a one-night stand, no one had ever made him feel like, he felt--- he felt motherfucking butterflies. Wonho never felt butterflies. Kihyun would know it as soon as he would open his mouth about him.<br/>
He talked up-to the fridge and saw a post-it note in the fridge saying:<br/>
‘’You really made me forget everything on my mind, thankyou for last night’’ – Hyunwoo. </p><p> </p><p> His stomach turned with excitement, but he tried to push the feelings away and tried his best to focus on the demo.<br/>
***<br/>
Hyunwoo had woken up earlier than Wonho, he had never really intended to sleep there but he didn’t realise when they both passed out, his back was pressed against Wonho’s chest. His strong arms held him in place, and he liked it.<br/>
He left a post-it note before leaving hoping he would read it.<br/>
After so many weeks he felt the need of actual food rather than a protein bar and whiskey. He pulled his phone out and called Jooheon ‘’ I am hungry, let’s eat somewhere, don’t wanna be alone’’<br/>
‘’Sure thing, hyung. On my way. </p><p>He ate like a starving man, every serving filled with beautiful smells and delicious spices made him feel happy, Wonho’s thoughts, his embrace made him feel happy. But he didn’t want to have any high hopes now, he was a one-night stand and that’s that. He told himself, he repeated that to himself.<br/>
‘’Hyung, you look happy and you ate a lot, are you finally getting over Minhyuk hyung?’’<br/>
Actually, the truth was Hyunwoo was feeling good, he wasn’t thinking of Minhyuk but he had certainly left him insecure, and scared.<br/>
‘’I feel fine, I am getting over him. I will be fine’’<br/>
‘’You got laid didn’t you?’’ Jooheon sipped his beer.<br/>
‘’I- no- I mean yes but-‘’ Hyunwoo stuttered while coughing, he was not expecting that.<br/>
‘’I KNEW IT!!! KIHYUN HYUNG OWES ME MONEY! PLUS, WE ARE GOING TO RECORD A NEW SONG FOR NEW RECORD LABEL WE HAVE A AFTER PARTY!!  YOU ARE INVITED!!’’<br/>
‘’umm you guys betted on me? Dumb fucks I was so depressed and you guys just-‘’ he sighed feeling defeated. ‘’ Also I will be at the party keep whiskey for me’’<br/>
‘’Nope- also was he hot?’’<br/>
‘’uhh yes, he was magical, hot and very very muscular.’’ He sighed again<br/>
‘’hyung you are no less, you just have lost so much weight in the past few weeks its kind of scary, but it looks like you are getting back into your normal stance and we love that, maaaaynnn!!’’<br/>
Hyunwoo laughed and shook his head. Maybe he was getting back to normal to his routine. This was only the first step<br/>
***<br/>
‘’Demo was 10/10 I loved it, it got recorded well, now tell me about your dick appointment’’<br/>
Kihyun said casually.<br/>
‘’first of all thanks for the demo, plus my dick appointment was mind blowing, it was so much peaceful, didn’t feel like a one-night stand at all. I loved every second of his body on mine, his sweat, his touch, just magical.’’<br/>
‘’You lucky fuck, you always get the good meats, will it happen again? Did you take his number? What’s his name?’’<br/>
‘’ I didn’t take number, he didn’t leave it and his name is Hyunwoo, Son Hyunwoo, feels so nice to say it’’<br/>
‘’Hyunwoo? SON HYUNWOO? THAT TALL SAD DEPRESSED TREE LOOKING BITCH?’’<br/>
‘’Uh--- yes? How do you know him? wait, you know him? how?’’<br/>
‘’That sad motherfucker needed a break from his toxic bitch, I mean his ex, he lost so much weight and he is now insecure as well I just, ugh and now I owe Jooheon money! He betted he would have a dick appointed in less the 3 months! He won; I hate it here! But I am happy for him’’<br/>
Wonho sat there listening to kihyun and felt his heart break, his chest ache to know how a perfect guy like Hyunwoo would go through such harsh things. If only he could wrap him a blanket and protect him.<br/>
‘’You are coming to the party tonight? Right?’’<br/>
‘’Yep!’’<br/>
***<br/>
He saw Wonho at the party, and turned around quickly, he was scared maybe he wouldn’t like to talk to him after that night, maybe he was too awkward. So, he took his whisky glass and went to the balcony.<br/>
***<br/>
Wonho got tired of wandering around and listening to praises on demo he stepped into balcony for fresh air, when his eyes landed on Hyunwoo, and he walked upto him and tapped him on the shoulder.<br/>
‘’hey’’ he breathed out and Hyunwoo suddenly fumbled with bottom lip and Wonho internally groaned.<br/>
‘’hi! How are you?’’<br/>
‘’so much better now that I have seen you’’<br/>
Hyunwoo blushed so hard and smiled lightly and Wonho’s mouth went dry, He had never seen Hyunwoo smile on the day they met. He was so perfect.<br/>
‘’I want to leave this party and go home’’ Wonho said grabbing Hyunwoo’s glass ‘’wanna come home with me while we are still sober?’’<br/>
‘’You want to hang out with me again? are you sure?’’<br/>
Hyunwoo stood up straight and looked at Wonho.<br/>
‘’Can I hold your hand, Hyunwoo?’’<br/>
‘’please, yes’’<br/>
***<br/>
Wonho’s apartment was the same but bed sheets were changed, the white silk really complimented the walls. He took his shoes off and stood there. Wonho grabbed his hand and pulled him in. they undressed and sat on the bed, Wonho held hand and intervene their fingers and kissed the back of his hand. ‘’you are beautiful, so handsome’’ he whispered in Hyunwoo’s ear and kissed his ear lobe.<br/>
‘’You make me so happy, I feel so complete, maybe it too early and all that but I feel like a connection and- Oh shit I am so sorry I didn’t mean to- ‘’ Hyunwoo cut himself off and looked embarrassed and Wonho found it adorable.<br/>
‘’Can I kiss you on the lips, Hyunwoo?’’<br/>
‘’Kiss me on the lips’’ he looked at his big brown orbs and leaned forward to kiss him.<br/>
He had imagined what would it be like to kiss Hyunwoo, maybe like cotton candy, like fresh apples, maybe like early summer morning and honey drops.<br/>
It was everything, kissing him burned his chest, filled his heart with so much love and lust, Hyunwoo was so addicting, he couldn’t stop kissing him all night, complimented his everything and monas of approval from Hyunwoo made him proud. He kissed him till his already plump lip were swollen.<br/>
They kissed and made love for the longest time ever.<br/>
***<br/>
3 months  later<br/>
‘’I packed a bag, like you told me to Wonho. What now?’’<br/>
‘’and your jacket?’’<br/>
‘’yes I got it with me!! And stop shouting from toilet come out already!!’’  Hyunwoo shouted back.<br/>
‘’YES SIR!!!’’<br/>
‘’where are we going?’’ Hyunwoo asked<br/>
‘’Well we are going to sea side and my mom wanted to meet my boyfriend so we will be visiting her as well’’<br/>
Wonho said happily and Hyunwoo chest ached in excitement.<br/>
‘’you want to introduce me to your mom? For real’’<br/>
‘’YESSS!!!’’<br/>
Wonho kissed Hyunwoo and threw helmet towards him and he caught it at time and smiled while wearing it. </p><p>They sat one the bike and Wonho turned around with his helmet on and pressed his against Hyunwoo’s<br/>
‘’Hey, I love you’’<br/>
‘’I love you more’’<br/>
They both smiled bright and carried their hearts filled with love on a new journey. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you all liked it. please leave a comment or kudos or whatever, it means so much.<br/>👉👈🥺🤍❤</p><p> </p><p>please take care and stay safe! babies !!&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>